


welcome to the realm of mianite - haikyuu!! version

by volleybird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Dialogue Heavy, Gamers, Gaming, M/M, Minecraft, Realm of Mianite, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, and will be even if u have no idea what it means, if you ever watched mianite, it'll be fun, its inspired by mianite from like 5 years ago, not ship heavy- just mentioned!, the babes(tm), the gang plays minecraft together, their chat is basically the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybird/pseuds/volleybird
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo come up with some great ideas- sometimes. Their most recent is to make a minecraft server with all their friends where they can 'prank' each other and partake in certain 'shenanigans.'Characters will be added as they show up!





	welcome to the realm of mianite - haikyuu!! version

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Minecraft is p cool. In my middle school years I definitely watched an array of it on youtube- and the realm of Mianite series was one of my favorites. So here we go- if you've seen it the plot will have some similarities but different- as new characters taking on roles :) aka me combining a middle school interest with a current interest lol.

**kuroooooo1 has joined The Realm of Mianite**

**Welcome, kuroooooo1!**

**Type /help for a list of commands.**

**Type /list to see who else is online**

 

**bokoukoukou has joined The Realm of Mianite**

**< kuroooooo1> BROOOOOOO**

 

Bokuto didn't type a reply, but he didn't need to because he was already connected to Kuroo through skype. "BROOOO!" He hollered. 

 

"BROOOOO!" Kuroo replied. "Tell the lovely viewers what they're witnessing?"

 

"So my lovely little owlets, Kuroo, my bro-"

 

"Aw, bro-"

 

"And I had the lovely idea of making a minecraft server. Cause we love our cubes."

 

"Cubes!"

 

"And here we are! Mianite!"

 

"It sounds awesome huh guys? I made it up. After some googling, how you do, you all know."

 

"Yes. Had it been up to me, this would be Owl City."

 

"And we definitely couldn't call it that because copyright." Kuroo couldn't see Bokuto's face, but he could imagine him nodding vigorously. "We are just going to be playing every so often, and we might add on some others. Just chilling with out cubes-"

 

"-Cubes!" Bokuto interjected.

 

"and pranking the shit outta each other."

 

"Yes. Which means we are thinking teams. I wanted to be the team of chaos and mischief. Which is uh problematic seeing as how both Kuroo and I are chaotic people."

 

"But, out of the goodness of my heart, because I am a great person, you all know," Bokuto snorted. "Mean. As I was saying- I will be the team of light and goodness. So I get to be team Mianite."

 

"Yea. I'm thinking team Owl City."

  
"Bro we've talked about this."

 

"Ok. I'm thinking team Dianite! Keep that -nites theme."

 

"Anyways. We will recruit people to our teams. The good guys and the dark side."

 

"More like party team and the boring team."

 

"Anyways. My bro and I are going to set up our bases! While monologuing, of course."

 

Bokuto's character took off, leaving Kuroo's screen. Kuroo paused to pan around to check out the landscape. It was a nice seed, with a forest to the left and some mountains to the right. Bokuto had headed to the forest, so he headed towards the mountain.  Bokuto began to narrate what he was thinking base wise so Kuroo just listened while he headed towards a tree. 

 

**kuroooooo1 has made the advancement [Getting Wood]**

 

"Kuroo you beat me to it!!" Bokuto complained, but not a few seconds later he followed suit.

 

**bokoukoukou has made the advancement [Getting Wood]**

 

"I am the superior player, bro. Ok I'm thinking I am going to ball out and make this mountain my bitch."

 

"And this forest shall be mine. Or- no. But the plains along side the forest, at least."

 

Kuroo nodded solemnly. "Pact of no pranking while we get situated?"

 

"Sure Bro. Hey- gonna talk to my chat for a while."

 

Kuroo muted himself and turned to the chat of people steaming his game. He busied himself with answering their question, mining trees, and gathering stuff. Then, a question catches his interest. It's nothing really, not meant to be anything but the casual  _praise be to team mianite!!_ makes the gears in his head turn. 

 

**< kuroooooo1> yo brah unmute yo self**

 

Bokuto's voice comes back in through his headphones, and Kuroo asks "What if Mianite and Dianite were like all powerful gods and we had to appease them?"

 

"I mean sure but who gets to play them?"

 

"The babes?"

 

"The babes!!!" Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo's chat blows up with various variants of the babes!! my babes!!! the faves!!! and so on.

 

"Holy fuck. People really love the babes."

"The babes." Bokuto whispered dramatically. 

 

"But yes, would you as the viewers," Kuroo directed to the stream. "Would you like to see the babes as all powerful people we have to work to appease?" He glanced at chat. "The people have spoken."

 

"The babes!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

 

"Bro is Akaashi home? Kenma's filming a video with Hinata right now so I can't ask him."

 

Kuroo and his chat got to hear Bokuto shout for Akaashi. He heard an answer off in the background so he figured he was home. "Hello Kuroo."

 

"Akaashi!" Kuroo grinned. "Have you been filled in with what this is yet?"

 

Bokuto interjected. "Yes and he had an even better idea!! He said he and Kenma could just chill out as neutral people but like have the ability to like log on as the all powerful people. Cause like i'd assume like a neutral priest of sorts would be on more than a god of sorts, anyways."

 

"So they'd be priests?"

 

There was a silence before he replied "Sorry you can't see me nod. Yes." Akaashi murmured something in the background. "Bye babe!"

 

Kuroo's chat despite not even seeing Akaashi was lit up with various farewells to Akaashi. He snorted to himself. "I think my chat likes our boyfriends more than they like us."

 

"Oh I know they do."

 

**bokoukoukou has made the advancement [Acquire Hardware]**

 

"You are thriving, my dude. Important question- who do you want us to add to this server? Our qualifications are that we have to know them, they have to somewhat be a gaming channel, and cool people."

 

"And would pledge allegiance to Dianite, of course."

 

"Incorrect." Kuroo watched his chat fill with suggestions. He picked the ones he was already considering. "Oh, Oikawa. Or Daichi."

 

"Yes!" Bokuto agreed. "Daichi could also bring in Suga!"

 

"Complete the babe trifecta." Kuroo suggested. "I know Oikawa's babe-" they both slightly sniggered at the idea of calling Iwaizumi (a really buff dude by everyone's standards) a babe- "doesn't really game."

 

"He could still be another babe. Babe quartet?"

 

"Definitely. I'll ask them later. Maybe start with just one, might not want to add a crap ton on at once."

 

Bokuto hummed his agreement. 

 

**bokoukoukou has made the advancement [DIAMONDS!!]**

 

"Bro how the fuck?"

"How the fuck what?"

 

"Diamonds?"

 

"Achievements have sold me out!" Bokuto complained. "But yes. I am a mining god- blessed by Dianite himself- and have managed to get lucky."

 

"Shaking my head, bro."

 

"The vein had a grand total of 1."

 

Kuroo snorted. "So lucky."

 

"So lucky," Bokuto agreed. Then they each muted to go back to focusing on their own thing.

 

Kuroo shifted back to focus on his screen. While Bokuto had been been mining, Kuroo had made an interesting base into the mountain. There was an unimposing cottage on top, which had a staircase that led down into the mountain that Kuroo had begun to hollow out. He figured he'd dig deeper once he had need for new space. He moved back from it, allowing for the exterior to fit in one shot. He nodded appreciatively towards it. He bowed towards the camera after reading out a comment that called him bob the builder. He took a heart of damage and Kuroo panicked thinking there was a mob. He shifted to put a sword in his hand and turned around- ready to swing. Instead of a zombie, there was Bokuto. In an iron chest plate. 

 

**< bokoukoukou> unmute bro**

 

"Yo Bro!" Kuroo said.

 

"Nice house!" Bokuto replied. "That is the cutest little cottage."

 

"Go inside," Kuroo suggested. He grinned. Bokuto silently agreed, walking into the house. 

 

"WHOA!" He half-shouted. Kuroo smiled proudly. There was a spiral staircase (placing those was the worst) and a couple half levels sticking out from the inside of the mountain. "This is like that one scene from  _National Treasure."_

 

 _"_ What?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"When they have to go down under that one place to get the one thing? And its like a huge empty cavern with rickety wooden things?"

 

Kuroo sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why do I know exactly what you are talking about?" He could almost see Bokuto grinning triumphantly. 

 

"Hell Yea you do! But this house is awesome!"

 

"I have been bless with awe-inspiring building abilities- thanks to my allegiance to Mianite."

 

"Sure but I have diamonds."

 

"Diamond," Kuroo corrected. 

 

"You are the worst friend," Bokuto stated.

 

"Correct." Kuroo agreed, He paused, and pulled his headphones off his ears. "Oh! Kenma!"

 

His chat filled once again with chants of 'babe! babe! babe!' It didn't help that Bokuto, while even having left to build his own base, was softly chanting the word.

 

Kenma popped into view on Kuroo's stream and the chat rejoiced. "Hello everyone. Bokuto," he greeted. His eyes flickered over to Kuroo's chat. "They still call me babe?"

 

Kuroo grinned. "Yes. You and Akaashi are the babes."

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Akaashi said you were planning something with your minecraft server?"

 

"I'm so glad you asked," Kuroo said. Bokuto hummed a note of agreement. "So Bokuto and I are making a server where I worship the god Mianite, a god of light and goodness. Bokuto worships the god of Dianite, darkness and mischief." 

 

"Why aren't you Dianite?"

 

Kuroo blinked. "I'm a great person!"

 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

 

"Nice kill, Kenma," Bokuto chimed in.

 

"I am a great person!" Kenma didn't even say anything, so he continued. "We were thinking giving you and Akaashi reign to be neutral priests who could definitely use cheats but also might log on as Mianite or Dianite themselves."

 

"So I would either be god or act as a messenger of a god?" Kuroo nodded. "I'm in. Assuming Akaashi agreed?"

 

"It was half his idea! He's so smart," Bokuto gushed. Kenma smiled.

 

"Sounds good. With both of your audiences watching go watch my video with Hinata when it uploads tomorrow."

 

"Shameless self promotion," Kuroo shook his head. "I've taught you so well." 

 

"I'm going to make some," Kenma paused and looked around for a clock. "huh. Lunch? Dinner? I don't know just going to go make food. Bye chat."

 

Chat sprung back to life telling Kenma goodbye. Kuroo smiled to himself as he left. 

 

"Bro come check out my crib!" 

 

"Sure bro. Where you at?"

 

"I'm coming to escort you, my dear pal."

 

"My dear chum," Kuroo put some of his items into a chest, not because he didn't trust his friend but because he didn't trust his friend.

 

"My dear bro."

 

"My dear buddy."

 

"Homeslice."

 

"Breadslice."

 

This went on for a while, until Kuroo saw Bokuto's name pop up on his screen. He walked over to meet him. "I am here to escort you to mi casa."

 

"Please show me the way."

 

Bokuto took sprinting off, and Kuroo followed. They came over to where the forest began, and Bokuto peeled off to go around the forest. In the distance there was, for lack of a better term, a hut. Entirely out of dirt. 

 

"Please tell me that dirt hut is not your home?" Kuroo asked. 

 

Bokuto stopped running and stopped to look at it. "Oh no, that was the first try."

 

"Try as in trying to make it cool?"

 

"Not all of us are building geniuses!" Bokuto complained. They went a bit further, and came up on cavern. Bokuto had made a measly bridge that led into the side of a mini mountain where two doors stuck out. "I couldn't figure out exteriors-"

 

"So you just build into it?" Kuroo whistled. "Smart, my man."

 

"I am a genius," Bokuto solemnly agreed.

 

Kuroo walked over to the doors and walked inside. The inside was bland. Just a room with four walls, a crafting table, and one furnace. Bokuto placed a chest. "It's not finished."

 

"Well, no I think this right here could win awards!" Kuroo exclaimed.

 

Bokuto's avatar punched him and Kuroo was pushed back. Kuroo grinned and swung back. "Bro you'rE HOLDING A SWOR-"

 

**bokoukoukou was slain by kuroooooo1**

 

**< kuroooooo1> F**

 

**< bokoukoukou> F**

 

"Bro I'm sorry," Kuroo started. He watched as Bokuto's items floated on the ground. There was a single diamond floating around. He moved to pick them up and then put them in the chest Bokuto had placed before his untimely death. "Your stuff is in the chest. I didn't know you were low on health."

 

He heard Bokuto simply sigh into the mic. "Nah bro, you're fine. A skeleton had gotten me and I was to lazy to get actual food."

 

"We should make a community farm."

 

Bokuto's avatar opened the door and promptly punched Kuroo. Kuroo clicked to hold his sword and Bokuto began to back up. "Bro I was joking!"

 

Kuroo clicked so now the item he was holding was a torch. 

 

"But I will kill you at somepoint. Just don't know when."

 

Kuroo squinted at him. "That's fair."

 

Kenma knocked on his door and Kuroo pushed his headphones down to look over at him. The chat guessed and exploded saying hi to babe. 

 

"Bro is it time to wrap it up?" Bokuto asked.

 

Kuroo pulled his headphones back on. "Yea, Kenma has food ready." He glanced at the chat asking for Kenma. "Kenma might join the server later, chat. Calm down. Bye bro!"

 

"Bye!" Bokuto said, and then muted.

 

Kuroo turned to the camera. "So. Hope you all liked this first episode of Mianite? first episode of the realm of Mianite? I don't quite know yet, details will be hashed out later. But stay tuned. Check out Bokuto. Tweet at me who you would like to see. But yes. Hope you all enjoyed because I did, so this will definitely be a reoccurring series. With the babes, yes," He finished, while watching the chat screen. "Toodles!"


End file.
